darkness before dawn
by FeintingFox
Summary: Four kids are transported to the digital world during a storm. there they find a village of digimon tamers. Before the digidestined get their digimon they will have to survive deadly terrain and even more deadly tamers out to get them
1. Storm of ProDIGIous Caliber

This is a Rewrite of my first fanfic. I had some continuity issues later on in the story that I needed to fix so I decided to do it now. the storys coming to have a lot longer chapters too so it'll be a whole lot better. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon but the digidestined, tamers, some digimon and items in the story are of my own creation

The Darkness Before Dawn

Chapter1Storm of Prodigious Caliber

"Hey Hikaru, do you think that you can get your mom to make us some food for tomorrow after the concert?" Ryu asked his best friend Hikaru

"Sure, call me later tonight and have Kasume call too and tell me what you want." Hikaru replied.

"Kay, see ya tomorrow." Ryu said as he grabbed his bike from the bike rack and rode off.

Ryu and Hikaru had just gotten out of school and were heading home. They were planning on going to a concert along with Ryu's friend, Kasume and Hikaru's neighbor Shantelle. Afterwards they all had planned on going on a picnic in a park near where the concert was being held.

They had been friends since middle school and always did everything together. Ryu was fourteen years old and had copper colored hair, deep purple eyes, and was five foot eight.

Hikaru had black hair, brown eyes, and was 5 foot six. He was fifteen years old surprisingly because he looked like he was 13 and acted like a child. He still even played with action figures and played card games like Yu-gi-oh and Digimon.

While on his way home, Ryu looked ahead and spotted Kasume on her bike a few blocks down. He sped up to her to try to talk to her. "Hey, Kasume!" he shouted out to her.

She turned to look at him and stopped her bike to let him catch up. Ryu kept speeding up to try to reach her. He kept his eyes on her instead of in front of him as he rode. Kasume was fourteen years old and had purple hair, green eyes, and was slightly taller than six feet. Ryu continued watching the girl that he had a crush on for years as he got closer.

"Hey Ryu stop!" Kasume yelled at him.

It was then that he realized how close he was to her and put a death grip on his brakes. Too late. He skidded right past her and into the back of a parked car.

"Shit!" he said. He got up to his feet as Kasume ran up to help him. She reached over to pick his bike up for him.

"Are you okay? You need to look where you're going! What distracted you?" Kasume asked him.

"Uh… nothing. I'm fine, just a few bruises." _and some blood, maybe a fractured leg_ "I'm fine really…um…" Ryu stuttered as he tried to remember what it was he needed to ask her. _oh yeah_ "um, Hikaru needed you to call his house to tell him what you want to eat for the picnic after the concert."

"Sure, I'll call him when I get home. You wanna ride home together." she asked him.

"Of course I do!" Ryu said happily.

"So, Ryu, next weekend is the Valentines day dance at school." Kasume said "I was wondering if …"

"Of course I will go with you!" Ryu yelled excitedly.

Kasume's smile fell from her face, "Uh actually I was wondering if you'll watch my sister for me since my parents are going out. I'm actually already going with someone already.."

Ryu's jaw dropped and he felt as if was gonna burst with tears.

Kasume looked at him for a second and then came out with a huge smile and laughed. "Ha ha ha he he … I cant believe you fell for that!" she looked at Ryu and the dumbfounded look he had only made her laugh harder. "I'm kidding, I'm not going with anyone ..yet! You should see your face."

Ryu blushed at thinking how stupid he must have looked. But at least he was a little happy thinking that Kasume was free to go with him.

"Here's my house. I'll see you tomorrow." Kasume said as they reached her house. She got off her bike and waved goodbye to Ryu before going inside. Ryu continued on to his house that was about half a mile away from Kasume's. When he got home he called Hikaru, watched some TV, then went to bed early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Hikaru said. He had just gotten off the phone with Ryu and Kasume. It was already late in the afternoon and his mom had left early before he had gotten home. and it had seemed that she wouldn't get home until night. "Darn, they're gonna be pissed if I don't bring any food with me." So Hikaru decided to make the food himself. He wasn't as good as his mom, who was a professional chef, but at least his cooking was edible. He went strait to cooking the things that Ryu and Kasume asked for and it wasn't until about one in the morning that he finished. When he did finish he went strait to his room, collapsed on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

It was afternoon of the next day and above their city a huge storm cloud blocked most of the sky except for a small part that revielded a crescent moon the color of blood, giving an ominous feeling to all who looked at it

"Hikaru, hurry up we have to go meet up with Ryu and Kasume at the concert. Lets get there soon, there is supposed to be a storm coming and I don't want to get wet on the way to the there. …HIKARU hurry the hell up! You don't want to miss the first song.

… … … HIKAAARRU, what's taking you so long?" Shantelle opened the door to her neighbors bedroom and looked at Hikaru sleeping on his bed, "HIIIIKAAARRUUUUU, WAKE UP YOU JACKASS!"

The sleepy eyed boy named Hikaru looked at the girl in front of his bed and said," shlantill whI yudd wakk ve ub," Hikaru looked at Shantelle for a second before passing out again.

Shantelle stared at him angrily and stormed out of the room about to leave but then stopped because she got a wicked idea. She walked into the bathroom and filled a bucket with freezing cold water. She went back into Hikaru's room, stood above him and yelled

"HIKARUU, wake up now or I'm gonna leave without you.". Hikaru groggily opened his eyes and stared at Shantelle who had a sadistic look on her face. She yelled "Rise and shine," as she dumped the bucket of cold water on his face.

"what are you doing Shantelle?" Hikaru yelled at her as he wiped the water from his face "Why did you do that? And how the hell did you get in my house?"

"If I told you that then how would I get in next time. Now get up and change your clothes. I've been waiting for half an hour. It's already 12:40 and if we get on the 1:00 bus then we might make it." Shantelle said and then she left Hikaru's room for him to change. Shantelle was fourteen years old and had brown hair, blue eyes and was five and a half feet tall.

_Shit! We cant be late. _Hikaru thought as he got dressed as fast as he could. When he was done he rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as he could and put it in his bag along with the stuff he cooked last night. Then he rushed for the front door and took a quick glance at his watch _Shit its already 12:52. _Shantelle was already at the door waiting for him.

"you can probably lave the food. It's supposed to storm pretty hard soon. We'll have to cancel the picnic." Shantelle told him but Hikaru wasn't paying attention. He locked the door and the two of them ran as fast as they could. The bus stop was only half a mile away.

Hikaru looked at his watch again as he ran _12:57 _he looked ahead and saw the bus ahead of him. They almost made it when the bus pulled away from the bus stop.

"Dammit Hikaru, this is your fault for not getting up." Shantelle yelled at Hikaru. She sat on the bench at the bus stop and rested for a minute to catch her breath. "The next bus that way doesn't come for two more hours." she stood up and started walking back towards her house. "I guess we'll miss the concert."

"Hey hurry up!" Hikaru yelled as he ran past her back to his house.

"What're you doing?" Shantelle asked him.

"We'll take our bikes. If we hurry we can get there in about an hour or so." Hikaru yelled back to her.

_hadn't thought about that. the plan may still work, heh he he_ Shantelle thought and then ran after him. When they got back to their houses they quickly grabbed their bikes and rode towards the concert.

About halfway there the rain started pouring very hard on them and up ahead they saw that the police were directing traffic off of the main road that led to the concert. Hikaru pulled his bike over to the police man and asked him "Can get through here please."

"No can do kid." The officer replied "A bus coming down here earlier crashed and exploded. This road is closed you'll have to take the detour."

Hikaru got back on his bike and he and Shantelle followed the detour around the accident. _I hope this doesn't make us too late_ _and that that bus wasnt the one we were about to get on._

Finally, after an hour and a half of riding their bikes they finally made it to the concert. Hikaru looked around the parking lot in front of the concert and was surprised to see that there wasn't even one car there. "we cant be that late can we? The show shouldn't end till another hour from now." Hikaru said. He pulled his bike under the building's overhanging to get out of the rain and leaned against a wall. Shantelle came up next to him and sat down.

The two sat there quietly for a moment then Shantelle started talking "Damn it Hikaru this is all your fault that we missed it."

"w-w-What? How is this my fault?"

"Hey guys what're you doing here?" Ryu asked as he and Kasume walked up to them. "Didn't you watch the news? They announced that the concert was canceled because of the storm. I called your houses a while ago but no one answered at Hikaru's house and Shantelle's parents said that she already left so I thought you might have come here."

"Ya'know Shantelle, it's not nice to blame everything on Hikaru. It was probably you who dragged him out here without watching the news first." Kasume said.

"Ya know, I probably could figure out how its his fault." Shantelle protested, "just give me a day."

"Hey Shantelle how did you know about the storm but not about the concert being canceled?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't need to answer that." Shantelle said with a smug look on her face

A look of rage came across Hikaru's face. "You did know didn't you!" he yelled.

A large smile broke out on Shantelle's face and she began laughing "Yup heh he he."

"Dammit! I'm leaving!" Hikaru yelled. Then he turned around, grabbed his bike and started riding back to his house while Shantelle just sat there laughing.

Quickly Ryu came up to him and said, "Come on now Shantelle's just being her usual self, don't let it get to you."

Kasume looked at Shantelle with disgust and said "what's your problem? Why do you always treat Hikaru like crap? What did he ever do to you?"

Hikaru just turned away and continued riding off

"You know you really are just being a little bitch, Shantelle! Why don't you give Hikaru a break from the pranks?" said Ryu.

" -humph-" grunted Shantelle.

"we're going home now Shantelle. Quit being a pain in the neck. You need to learn to be just a little bit nicer to people"kasume said as she and Ryu turned and walked to their houses that were only a mile away leaving Shantelle behind.

They got a few blocks away when, KBOOOM…KRACKKK. In a flash of blinding light, lightning struck a trash can just a few feet away from them. Ryu and Kasume jumped with fright as the bolt of lightning came down not too far away from them. In front or the them, where the trash can laid, were two balls of light, one blue and one purple, rotating around each other.

Ryu slowly walked toward the lights. As he did the purple ball of light flew toward him. Ryu brought his arm in front of his face to block the ball of light and he caught it in his hand. as he looked at the purple ball of light it transformed into a white cell phone like device with a large display screen, a groove similar to a credit card swiper, and three buttons. The device had a dark violet trim and the three buttons were blood red crimson.

Kasume looked at the device in Ryu's hand and said "what is that thing? It looks pretty cool. Maybe there's one in that blue ball of light." Kasume walked up cautiosly to the other ball of light and grabbed it. When she did, it transformed into a device similar to the one Ryu was holding accept that it had ice blue trimming and white buttons. "awesome, wonder what they do, Any idea Ryu?" Ryu looked at his device when, KBOOOM...KRACKKK, a bolt of lightning struck his device.

"WHEEOOOWE…DIGITRANSPORT." everything around Ryu and Kasume dissolved into a swirling maelstrom of light and color and then into a wild jungle full of strange plants and huge bugs.

"AHHHHH" Kasume screamed.

Something had scared her and Ryu knew what, just in front of them was... "holy crap it's a Kwuagamon from that card game Hikaru plays" Both of them were so overwhelmed from being transported to this strange place that they both passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shantelle sat for a second thinking about what they said. She decided to apologize to them all so she grabbed her bike and started to ride after her friends. KBOOOM…KRACCCKK. A bolt of lightning struck not too far ahead of her. Scared, Shantelle started to pedal even faster. Up ahead she saw Ryu and Kasume looking at something when another bolt of lightning struck Ryu. In a flash Ryu and Kasume disappeared. Now even more frightened Shantelle pedaled all the way to Hikaru's house.

Once there she told Hikaru what she just saw. "Hikaru, lightning just struck Ryu and Kasume and they just disappeared in front of me!"

"No way. That's a load of bull. You're just messing around with me again aren't you?" said Hikaru. "And how the hell do you keep getting into my house?"

"I'm serious! Lightning struck Ryu and then they both disappeared into thin air!" Shantelle said exasperatedly.

KBOOOM…KRACCCKK. A bolt of lightning struck Hikaru's house. The power surged a few times and then a couple of light bulbs shattered as the power finally went out. In their place there were two balls of light. One was red and the other was yellow. The red one flew into Hikaru's hands and the yellow ball of light flew into Shantelle's hands.

"I have a bad feeling." Shantelle said

Hikaru looked at the red ball of light in his hands as it transformed into a strange device that looked similar to a white cell phone with a large display screen, three buttons, and a credit card swiper like groove. It had a red trim and the buttons were orange. The ball of yellow light Shantelle was holding transformed into a similar device except it had a yellow trim and pink buttons. KBOOM…KRACCCCKKK. Another bolt of lightning hit Hikaru's house. "DIGITRANSPORT" came a voice out of nowhere.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH" Shantelle screamed as everything around them dissolved into blackness and then into a jungle. She looked around for a minute before passing out at seeing a giant tadpole crawling toward her.

Hikaru stared in awe at the Otamamon crawling toward them. "I guess you were right." is all that he said.


	2. Symbols on the Wall

**Chapter 2: Symbols on the Wall**

Kasume woke up and lifted herself off of the ground. She felt amazingly dizzy and looked around. On one side of her, she saw Ryu lying unconscious on the ground and on the other side of her was a large red insect with giant pincers.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the bug started to approach her. Suddenly a three foot tall frogish creature that was on two legs and had a trumpet around its neck came out behind the bug. Following it was a boy with flame red hair that seemed to be about 17 years old.

Kasume felt the device that she had found earlier vibrate in her pocket. She looked at it and on it appeared a picture at the giant bug and a voice said **_Kwuagamon. _**Then the device showed a picture of the frog creature **_Gekomon._**

The red-haired boy looked at her and said, " what the hell are you doing in the jungle without your digimon?"

_Digimon? Is that what these creatures are?_ Kasume thought.

"I guess I'll just have to save you." the boy said. He pulled out a device similar to the one Kasume was holding and then he pulled out a deck of cards. "_DIGIMODIFY: HYPERSPEED ACTIVATE!_" he yelled as he swiped a card through his device.

A strange look came across the Gekomon and he rushed towards the Kwuagamon. "Symphony crusher!" he yelled as a blast of energy shot out of its trumpet at the bug. When the blast hit, the bug exploded into small specks of light that disappeared into thin air.

"What happened? What are these things? And where the hell are we?" Kasume asked frantically.

The boy looked at her as if she was an idiot and said. "I just killed Kwuagamon, these are digimon, and we're in a forest" as if it was perfectly normal.

"Digimon?"

"Yeah" he said with a puzzled look.

"this isn't Japan." Kasume said.

"never heard of it." the boy said in an annoyed tone. "are you lost or something?"

"I was just struck by lightning and transported here. This isn't my world!" she said.

"Right? Another world? Do you like playing around like this? The only other world is the one of…" a look of awe came over his face and he whispered "…digidestined. Are you a digidestined?"

"I don't know" Kasume answered.

He looked at her and then at Ryu who was still unconscious. "If you are a digidestined then is he one too?"

"Um… maybe?"

"If you are digidestined then you are here to save the world! Come with me!" he grabbed her hand and started pulling her."

"w-wait! I cant leave Ryu!" Kasume said to him.

"Okay, when he wakes up, come to the village and find me. You can contact me with your digivice."

"Digi-what?"

"Digivice." He said. He pulled out his device and showed it to her. "punch in my digivice's serial number and we can talk over them." he showed her how to use the digivices as phones and then drew her a map of a village. "By the way, my names Akamaru. To the southeast of here is a village. Use this map to find my shop. See'ya" He waved and walked off without another word.

When he got far enough away his digimon transformed into a large tadpole. **_Otamamon_**. Akamaru leaned over to Otamamon and said "look around the forest and try to find the other digidestined and lead them to me."

Kasume stared as the boy walked off into the forest. _He didn't even ask me my name_ she thought and then she thought about all of the strange things he talked about. Her stomach then started growling. _I need to find something to eat._ she looked around and spotted a tree full with strange fruits _I wonder if those are edible?_ she walked off and grabbed a fruit from the tree. She took a bite and then instantly spat it out. The fruit was incredibly bitter. She looked further and saw another tree with spiraled shaped fruits. She carefully grabbed one of these fruits and took a bite. It tasted incredible, like kiwi and watermelon. She picked a lot of these fruits and brought them over to where Ryu was at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu's eyes sprung open. He found himself laying on the ground in the middle of a jungle. He quickly glanced around and saw that Kasume was nowhere to be seen. At least the giant bug was gone too. _where is Kasume? And where the hell am I? _he thought to himself. Ryu's eyes darted to his left as he heard something rustling in some bushes coming closer to him. He picked up a stick in case it was some dangerous jungle animal. He was prepared to attack whatever was coming when Kasume stepped out of the bushes holding a bunch of strange curly-fry shaped fruits.

"Finally awake are you?" Kasume said "I've been waiting for you to wake up for about half an hour. Oh, I found some fruit for us in case you're hungry. Just take whatever you want. I'll be back in a minute." she left most of the fruit with Ryu and took one with her and started walking in the direction that Akamaru said the village was.

After walking for a little while she found a cliff about 20 feet tall _do I have to climb this?_ Slowly and carefully she made her way o the top. She managed to make it to the top without falling and there she saw a spectacular view of the entire jungle. Further in the direction Akamaru said she could see a river and even further she could see smoke coming from a village.

She was about to climb down the other side of the cliff towards the village when her digivice started vibrating. She took the digivice out and on top of the screen a hologram of a teenage girl appeared. It reminded her of star wars with the hologram coming out of the device.

The hologram of the girl looked at Kasume and then said. "Listen well digidestined, this message is for you and you only. Do not tell of my existence to any non-digidestined. It is important that you and the other digidestined find the cave of destiny and gain your digimon partners. Trust no one in any tamer village. They wish to stop your achieving your destiny. Once you get your digimon come meet me on top of mount Hitsumora. My name is Tetsuko . When you come I shall tell you more of your destiny. Also keep an eye out for my servants, Leomon and Centarumon. They shall help protect you until you can take care of yourselves. Do not forget."

Then the hologram of the girl disappeared and her digivices screen showed a map. From where Kasume was on the cliff she could tell that the map was of that area. In the center of the map was a blue dot in her location. She didn't look at the map long and put it away. She continued down the cliff and followed the river to the village. It was almost an hour since she left Ryu and hoped that she could find him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu started to eat one of the fruits. It tasted like a mixture of watermelon and kiwi. He ate three before he started getting full. He left the last of them for Kasume for when she got back. Ryu waited for her for to come back for nearly an hour. When she hadn't gotten back he started to become worried but he didn't go off to look for her because it wouldn't do them any good if he got lost looking for her if she came back. Another hour passed but still Kasume did not return. Ryu's worry grew and grew as more and more time passed without her return

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasume entered the village and saw that in front of the gate were dozens of soldiers all had a flaming digimon next to them. **_Meramon._** she hoped that these weren't the ones that Tetsuko had warned her about. She tried to enter the village as nonchalantly as she could and luckily for her none of the soldiers gave her a second look. Once inside the village she saw a lot of people, all of whom had their own digimon partners.

She took out the map that Akamaru had given her and followed it to a shop in the middle of the village. In the shop window were many different digivices that were for sale. She carefully opened the shop door and peered inside. At a cash register she saw the red haired boy that had saved her life. She slowly walked in and waited for Akamaru to notice her. As she looked around the shop she saw many young kids about ten years old with their parents choosing digivices for their kids. _this must be where kids get their digivices when they get old enough. _she walked up to a glass case that held several digivices and looked at them. The thing that she noticed was that all of these digivices looked less high tech than hers. _maybe mine is special_ she thought to herself.

She was a little preoccupied looking at the shop that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

"Did you find what you are looking for?" a voice from behind said

"Ahh" Kasume turned around to see Akamaru standing behind her.

"So, the first digidestined to arrive in our world is standing in my shop. I want to help you fulfill your destiny so the first thing you need to do is get your digimon. I believe the legend says the first step for the digidestined is to find the …"

"Cave of destiny" they both said at the same time.

"How'd ya know?" Akamaru asked her.

Kasume thought for a second about if she should tell him Tetsuko's message but she decided not to. "So, do you know where this cave is?"

"I'm not sure. It's supposed to be close to this village but there are a lot of caves around here. It's someplace that only the digidestined can get to, I'm sure." Akamaru said.

"How am I gonna find it?"

"Maybe your digivice? It seems different. Can I take a look at it?" Akamaru asked. Kasume handed him her digivice "Can you man the cash register while I take a look at this."

"sure"

Akamaru took the digivice up a flight of stairs that led to the buildings second floor. After ten minutes Akamaru came back downstairs and said, "This thing seems to have a special map on it. None of the ones I've ever seen had one so I think that's the key to it. I also copied most of the data on my computer to analyze it. If you find the cave come back and I should have deciphered the map's legend at least."

He handed the digivice back to her and she hit a button to try to reactivate the map. After a few tries she finally found the right button and activated the map. She looked at it for a moment. In the northwest corner of the map were two blue dots and a yellow one. In the center were many white and yellow dots around a blue dot. Also partway up the river was a blue dot moving towards the village. She examined the map trying to find a clue. Suddenly four purple dots appeared near the river about half a mile from the village.

"I think it might be these purple dots here." Kasume said as she showed the map to Akamaru.

Akamaru examined the map for a moment and then said "I guess you better check it out.

Kasume left Akamaru's shop alone and made her way out of the village. From there she saw the guards from before starting to march out of the city. She snuck past them and made her way to the river and to the cave she found it pretty easily and sat at the mouth of the cave for a moment thinking about all that had happened so far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three hours, Ryu decided it was finally time to go off and look for Kasume. He hoped that she didn't leave him for dead or that something attacked her. His mind went instantly back to the giant bug that he had a clear image of in his mind. He didn't know if it was in a dream or that he saw it for himself but the image of the giant red bug was still fresh in his memory.

He started to go in the direction that she had gone off in. The trail was pretty easy to follow and soon her footsteps led him to a short cliff about 20 feet high. _how the hell did she get over this thing_ he thought to himself. He started climbing over it. On the top of the cliff, Ryu could see the jungle for miles around. A couple of miles away he could see a river. Down the river he also saw smoke. "YESSS! Must be a village. that's probably where Kasume headed." he climbed down the other side of the cliff and started off towards the river.

In about half an hour he had made it to the river. He walked down the river until he was less than a mile away from where the smoke came from. He decided to take a short break from walking so long. Nearby, he saw a tree that had the same kind of spiraled fruit that Kasume had brought him. He picked a couple of the strange fruits to eat, he called them twister fruits because of their spiral shapes.

Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out a device. He suddenly remembered it coming out of the ball of light and transporting him here. It was vibrating like crazy. The screen started flashing unexpectedly. On the screen was a large map. The map looked a lot like where he was at. He could tell from the view from when he was on the cliff.

In the middle of the map was a blue dot, right where he was at. He could only assume that it represented his device. There was another blue dot a little further down the river and two more blue dots and a yellow one in the upper left. In the lower right corner of the screen, near the river, seemed to be where the smoke was coming from. In that corner was a large jumble of white and yellow dots. These he had no idea what they were. Perhaps they were humans because they seemed to be at a village but if one color was humans than what were the other colored dots. As he stared at it, the two yellow dots and a white dot at the lower right corner seemed to be moving closer. BLINK… Four purple dots flashed on the screen on top of the nearest blue dot to him. The dots disappeared. This confused him for a moment but then decided to go there. Perhaps the other blue dot was Kasume's device. He started to move closer to where the map indicated the dots where. He came closer to the place. When he got there he saw a cave. In front of the cave was Kasume with her device in her hand.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you come back?" Ryu asked Kasume.

Kasume looked at him and said, " a map on this device kept flashing at this place and I'm trying to figure out what's here. I'm guessing that's why you're here. Right?"

KRACKKK… Thunder could be heard in the distance and the sky grew dark. "I guess this is a good place to sleep for the night," Ryu said. He went off and gathered a few twister fruits and took a drink at the river. When he returned to the cave Kasume had started a fire and was examining four symbols carved into the cave wall. "what'cha looking at Kasume?"

"These symbols! I think this is what the device is showing us."

Ryu looked at the symbols. " oh, I know these!" he looked at each symbol as he identified it, " Courage! Sincerity! Intelligence! And Hope!"

"Really? How did you know that Ryu?"

"It says it right there underneath at the base of the rock." Ryu pointed at the bottom of the wall where the translations were. Suddenly their devices started beeping and glowing. "Huh, what's going on with this thing?" the device slipped from his hands but instead of falling to the ground it floated in mid-air and it moved so the screen faced the wall. Then a beam of purple light shot out of the screen and onto the symbol identified as courage. Ryu looked at the symbol. The symbol disappeared off the wall as the beam of light stopped. The courage symbol appeared on the screen of his device.

Kasume looked over Ryu's shoulder at his device. She looked at her own and then pointed it at the wall. A light blue beam of light shot at another symbol. Intelligence! The symbol disappeared from the wall and appeared an her device the same way that the symbol appeared on Ryu's device.


	3. Hikaru and the Stampeding Monochromon

First off i'd like to give a shout out to my favorite reviewer (and so far the only reviewer of the rewrite) Darks Light. If you like original character stories for digimon they i suggest reading her story "the kids generation: reign of chaos"

_Authors note: As I said in the first chapter, this story is a rewrite of my original "DB4D" story. In my original I had posted the first 16 chapters, not the whole story but it may take a while for the rewrite to get to that part of the story. If anyone is interested in reading the original and comparing it to the rewrite just put in your review that you want the original story and I'll e-mail you the first 16 chapters of the story. Even if you don't want to read the original still write a review just to say you liked the story because I like them and the more reviews a story has, the better people scrolling through the list of fanfic will know the story is_

**Chapter 3: Hikaru and the Stampeding Monochromon**

Hikaru stared as an Otomamon crawled closer. "what are you humans doing out here?" the Otomamon said to Hikaru. Hikaru was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He tried to speak but for some reason the words wouldn't come out of his mouth so instead he just continued staring. "what are you staring at human? And answer me! Why are you out here?" the Otomamon asked again. Still Hikaru could say nothing.

Finally Hikaru spoke, "we don't know. We just appeared here."

"well its dangerous out here. We need to head to the village" the otomamon said to Hikaru. The Otomamon looked at the passed out Shantelle, "what's with this girl. She sleeping or something? This is a strange place to fall asleep in, but anyways we need to head to the village now."

"why do we have to get to the village so soon? Can't we just take our time getting there? It couldn't be that far. Is it far?" asked Hikaru

"No, its not far but we have a problem! There are a bunch of Monochromon heading this way to attack the village! We have to get all the humans back to the village immediately!" replied Otomamon, "It's not safe here!"

"But why are the Monochromon attacking the village?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the village. We have to hurry!" Otomamon said as he started crawling away.

Hikaru started to follow Otomamon but stopped when he remembered Shantelle. He thought a moment about if he should wake her up or just leave her. After all she never was really nice to him. She was always picking on him and making fun of him or pulling mean pranks on him. She had always been a bitch. He thought some more and then decided to do the right thing. he tried wake her up but she would not. Finally he just picked her up and tried to carry her along. She was too heavy and Hikaru collapsed under her weight . 'darn, I can't lift her. She's just too heavy for me to lift.' he thought to himself. "Otomamon," he cried out, "I need help to bring Shantelle with us." There was no answer. Otomamon had gone too far ahead already and couldn't hear Hikaru's screams.

'Darn it' he thought. BEEP…BEEP. Hikaru heard something beeping. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone but his cell phone was at his house. Instead of that, in his pocket he found the device that came out of the ball of light. The device flashed and a map appeared on its screen. It was a map of the jungle he was in. In the center was two blue dots near those dots was a river and moving down the map was a yellow dot. 'Hmmm. Must be Otomamon moving toward the village' Hikaru needed a plan he decided that he would need to wake Shantelle up the same way she woke him up… or at least close enough. The river was close enough to his position that he could drag her there. He started dragging her to the river checking on otomamon on the map so they could follow his path when Shantelle woke up.

Hikaru got Shantelle to the river in a few minutes and dunked her head into it. Just because he was nice enough not to leave her behind didn't mean he didn't forgive her. He would wake her up and get her back for being a bitch at the same time. He held her head underwater and in a few seconds she started flailing around. She was awake. He kept her head in there for just a few more moments. Not so much that she would drown but enough to give her some discomfort.

When he released Shantelle's head she pulled herself out of the water and swung her fist right into Hikaru's face. 'I deserved that' She grabbed his arm and threw him into the river. 'I also deserved that' ,when Hikaru climbed out of the water she started pummeling him like crazy "OW..OW..OW. Quit it we need to go"

"What the hell were you doing? Trying to drown me?" Shantelle yelled at him.

"I was trying to wake you up before we get mauled by a digimon!" Hikaru replied

"Get mauled by a what? You're going insane."

"I don't care we have to leave here! And it's a digimon we're gonna get mauled by if you don't hurry up and get out of here!" Shantelle still looked puzzled, "I'll tell you what a digimon is later if you hurry up." Hikaru looked at his device. The dot indicating otomamon disappeared from the map. In the upper corner of the map there was a large number of yellow dots heading down the map at a rapid rate. "They're coming quickly! Run!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her as he ran south. Behind them he could hear the sound of a stampede coming their way. They ran as fast as they possibly could but in a few minutes the herd of monochromon had reached them.

Hikaru looked behind him and saw them coming. They would run him and Shantelle over if he didn't do something. He pulled Shantelle back over to the river. Pulling her with him, he jumped into the river and swan under the surface of the water just in time that the monochromon didn't see the two at all.

When the monochromon had passed out of sight, the two kids swam up to the surface of the water. "That's what a digimon is. The things that nearly ran us over." Hikaru yelled at Shantelle.

Shantelle looked at Hikaru for a moment. This was a different Hikaru than she grew up with. The Hikaru she knew for her whole life would have hid in a corner and started crying. This Hikaru had done everything he could to save her life and was very brave. At least there was something brave about him she thought. The more she thought about it the more she started thinking that his courage was really just cowardice. A real brave person would have stood up to those monsters, not run and hide in a river. 'What the hell am I thinking? He just saved my life… But really he hasn't changed a bit… That coward." Shantelle was still the same person that she always was. She always undermined Hikaru and acted like he was a crybaby idiot. She would never admit to herself that Hikaru was a better person than she was. She would not recognize his courage. Instead she just made up excuses to herself that made him seem like a coward.

They got out of the river and started making their way south. After an hour of walking the two made it to the village. The path was easy to follow because the monochromon had cleared the a half-mile wide path through the jungle. All around they could see the remains of a battle. There were humans around the battlefield. Each one had a white dinosaur like digimon putting out fires with ice attacks.

As they walked closer Hikaru's digivice started flashing and on its screen a picture of the white digimon came up and a voice from the digivice said "**_Snowagumon_**"

Closer to the village were digimon in flames that were being healed by humans. "**_Meramon_**"The two children walked up to the village gates. No one even gave them a second look as they entered the village. All of the humans were too preoccupied with healing the digimon and putting out the out of control fires that must have been the aftermath of a battle.

Once inside they village they noticed that one human was watching them. A boy with flame-red hair was waiting for them at the gate to the village. There was an Otomamon next to him. "Are these the kids, Otomamon?" he asked him.

"Yeah, Akamaru these are them." Otomamon replied

"Great! That must mean that you are the other digidestined kids." Akamaru said to Hikaru and Shantelle.

"Were you waiting here for us?" Hikaru asked Akamaru.

"Depends on if you are who I think you are. If you let me examine your digivices I could tell you if you are or not. So how about it? Can I see them or not?" Akamaru asked them.

"What's a digivice? I haven't heard of that before." Hikaru asked him, "Have you Shantelle?"

"Never." Shantelle replied.

"What! Are you serious? You don't know what a digivice is." Akamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice, "This is a digivice. You sure you don't have one."

"Hmmmm. Wait a minute, I think I do have one." Shantelle said. She pulled out the device that she got during the thunderstorm, "Is this a digivice?"

Akamaru looked at the device. It was exactly like the one that Kasume had except that it was yellow. "Yeah, that's it you have to be the other two digidestined kids. I'm sure that you are. If you'll follow me to my shop, I could tell you for sure."

"Do you think we should trust him?" Hikaru asked Shantelle.

"It's worth a try. We got nothing to lose by it. Anyways we got no money to do anything or get a room for the night and it's getting dark." Shantelle said to Hikaru. She turned to Akamaru and said, "Okay we'll go with you if you let us stay at your place tonight."

"Done deal! Follow me. By the way, my name's Akamaru. What are your names?" he asked them."

"I'm Shantelle and this is Hikaru. Nice to meet you Akamaru." Shantelle said to him.

"What's up with you Shantelle. I've never seen you like this before. Usually you're a jerk." Hikaru whispered to Shantelle.

"I'm not always a jerk! Besides if you were as cute as he was I wouldn't be so mean to you." Shantelle whispered back to him.

"I cant believe how shallow you are." Hikaru told her.

"I can hear you two, ya know. And it's nice to know that you think I'm cute. Next time be quieter when you're whispering. Lets Go." Akamaru said. He started walking into the city. Followed closely by Otomamon, Hikaru, and Shantelle. He brought them to his digivice shop. "In here please." They went inside the store. "Can I see your digivices now?" Hikaru and Shantelle handed him their digivices and he took them upstairs to his workshop.


	4. Leomon to the Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon

**Chapter 4: Leomon to the rescue**

Ryu looked at his device. The courage symbol was on its screen. On Kasume's device was the symbol of intelligence. "What do we do now?" asked Ryu. Kasume stared at her device for a while and started pushing buttons. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get that map to come back up. Maybe there's something else in this cave besides these other two symbols that we need" Kasume responded

"What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing we need here. At least I don't think there is. All we should try to do is find a way out of this jungle and hope we don't run into a digimon like the one we saw earlier before we passed out."

Kasume finally got the map to show up. In the center were two blue dots and two purple dots. In the bottom right corner were many white and yellow dots. In the top left corner, there were two blue dots and many yellow dots above. All of those were moving toward the bottom right. "There is something coming this way and I think that there is a village to the southeast of us not too far. I think we should head that way now."

"Hmmm, ya got a good point. We wouldn't want to run into whatever is coming this way! But it is starting to get dark and we already made a fire. We shouldn't go there until morning." KRACCCKKK… "What the hells going on out there! We keep hearing thunder but it isn't raining and there's no lightning! Just thunder. Hmmm. What's going on here?" Ryu thought about it for a while. Why would there be thunder but not lightning.

"I'm going to go outside real quick, Ryu." Kasume told him, "I'll be back soon. Don't come after me. I will come back this time. I promise." Kasume started leaving the cave. 'Hmm, should I tell him about the digidestined or not,' Kasume thought. Once outside the cave she left and went south toward the village. She got to the village in a few minutes and walked in as if she had been there before. She navigated her way through the village perfectly and got to a shop that sold digivices. "Okay, Akamaru. I've traveled through the cave of destiny and got the symbol like you told me. Now what do I need to do. Kasume asked the storeowner.

Akamaru, the storeowner said. "I can't believe it! You really are a digidestined. Now that you have the symbol, you just need to find the other digidestined and help them get their symbols. Oh, and I analyzed your digivice. With that map, the blue dots are digidestined. The yellow are digimon and the white are humans. I still don't know exactly what purple is for sure, because it keeps signaling different, unrelated things but I think they are important. Let me see that digivice for a moment." Akamaru took the digivice and activated the map. "It seems that one other digidestined is already at the cave. The other two are a ways off but I sent my otomamon off there a while ago to search for people so I'll contact your digivice when they get to the village. All you have to do now is go to the one in the cave and clue him in on his destiny. After I contact you, I want you to bring the other digidestined to the cave. Now hurry up before the other guy leaves the cave."

Kasume took back her digivice and left the village. Outside the village border there was something happening. A herd of gray triceratops like digimon was attacking. Other humans were there. She recognized them as the guards from before "**_Monochromon_**." the digivice identified the digimon who were attacking the humans. A battle was underway between the tamers and the Monochromon. Kasume ran as fast as she could away from the battle. A monochromon saw her and started chasing her. She ran faster and faster but he was too fast for her to escape. She tripped over root on her way into the jungle. It was all over. Would this be the way Kasume was supposed to die?

"Kasume," Ryu yelled as he ran toward her. He wasn't fast enough to reach her before that monochromon did. He picked up a stick and threw it as hard and as fast as he could at the digimon. "CRAP! I'm definitely gonna pay for that later" the stick Ryu threw was just a little too low and instead of hitting the digimon he hit Kasume square on the forehead. Blood trickled down her forehead as she spewed a stream of curses at Ryu. Now he felt like just throwing another stick at her, hoping that she would get amnesia. Though that wouldn't help any because the monochromon was about to get her.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING." a loud voice came out of the jungle and following the voice was a large incorporeal lion head that hit strait into the monochromon. When it hit the digimon, he went flying out of the jungle back to the village. "SOLAR RAY." a beam of energy hit the monochromon from outside the jungle. The monochromon disappeared into tiny bits of light that disappeared into the air.

From out of the jungle, a muscular bipedal lion walked toward Ryu and Kasume. "**_Leomon_**," And from the other direction came a one eyed, centaur-like digimon, "**_Centarumon_**," "darn it we're cornered!" said Ryu. The two digimon walked closer to the kids.

"What are the digidestined doing alone out here without their digimon?" Leomon asked Ryu. Ryu did nothing but stare at the lion.

Kraccckkk. Ryu heard the sound again. He looked at Kasume. She didn't seem to notice the sound. Kraccckkk. The sound was getting closer. Kraccckkk why didn't anyone else notice? "ELECTRO SHOCKER," KRACCCKKK. A ball of lightning came strait toward Kasume.

"KASUME GET DOWN," Ryu leapt at Kasume and knocked her away as the attack hit him in the back of his leg. "AHHHHHHHH," Ryu fell to the ground totally unconscious.

Kasume got up off the ground and looked at Ryu. His leg was bleeding heavily. If Ryu hadn't pushed her, she would have died. Ryu was writhing in pain. A tear escaped Kasume's eye as she watched him.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER" KRACCCKKK. Another attack came at her. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING," Leomon's attack hit the ball of lightning and both disappeared.

"SOLAR RAY." Centarumon used his attack to clear away parts of the jungle. When he cleared enough, everyone could see a large blue bug with a thick skull and a huge horn. "**_Kabuterimon_**". "What are you doing kabuterimon? Do you know who this is?" Centarumon asked him

"Kabuterimon, I order you to attack that digidestined child." a boy could be seen on top of the insect digimon but it was impossible to see who he was from their angle. The boy pulled a device and a deck of cards out of his pocket. He picked a blue card and swiped it through the device. "Kabuterimon, digivolve!" The kabuterimon he was standing on transformed into an even larger red beetle. "Now Megakabuterimon, ATTACK!" the digimon flew down and with one swipe of his claw, he blew away Centarumon.

"Stop fiend. I will not let you harm these children." Leomon jumped out of the way of Megakabuterimon's claw and then onto it's back. "Take this, FIST OF THE BEAST KING." his attack hit the boy and knocked him to the ground. The boy's digivice fell out of his hand and landed by Ryu's arm. Ryu grabbed it and looked at it. He put the digivice in his pocket as it could help him somehow. Now that its tamer was unconscious, Megakabuterimon dedigivolved back to a small red bug digimon. "**_Tentomon_**" Tentomon scurried off as fast as he could into the jungle.

Leomon leapt off the Megakabuterimon before it dedigivolved and lunged at the tamer. The boy got up and took off into the jungle before Leomon reached him. Leomon chased after him but soon lost his trail. He came back to check on the digidestined. "That demon has escaped but I believe he will be back. You must hide in the village until I return. No matter what anyone tells you, DO NOT leave this village. It may be a while so trust no one except me, Centarumon and each other." Leomon reached into a pocket and pulled out some money. He handed it to Kasume. "Take this money and use it to heal this one and buy the two of you some food. Now go!" Leomon rushed off in the direction that Centarumon was thrown.

"Ryu, are you okay?" Ryu tried to stand but couldn't bring himself up. Kasume picked him up and started dragging him toward the village. When they came close enough they saw that there were fires everywhere and the Meramon where torching the remaining monochromon. There were more tamers there with white dinosaur digimon that were putting out fires with ice attacks. "**_Snowagumon_**." The kids entered the village and Kasume brought Ryu to a medic. The medic put Ryu's leg in a cast that he wasn't allowed to take off for two weeks. Afterwards Kasume and Ryu found a hotel.

"Ryu, I need to tell you something." Kasume said, "You may have figured this out already but, we are digidestined and we can't go home until we save this world. And in order to do that we need digimon of our own."

"How do you know all of this Kasume?" Ryu asked her.

"well, when I first left you I came all the way to this village. When I came here, I met a guy named Akamaru. He was interested in these devices we found. He said they're called digivice. He told me that he made digivices for a living but the one I had was like none he had ever seen before. He examined it and discovered the map and some other stuff that his digivices didn't have. Than after a little more poking around with it, he discovered a message in a different language. He deciphered some of it that says that I am a digidestined child and I had to complete three tasks to get my digimon. The first task was to get the symbol that was at the cave wall. He copied down the message and continued to translate it after I went to do the first task. That was when you found me. Then we found those symbols that came off the wall into our digivices. Then I left you again to meet Akamaru. He told me that to do the next task all of the digidestined needed to complete the first. He showed me how to use the map and then told me that his otomamon was searching for the other digidestined. He said he'd contact me when he found the other digidestined kids so I could help them find the symbols. Then I left to go back to you, that digimon charged after me and you saved me." Kasume told Ryu how to use the map on the digivice.

"So our digivices are different than normal ones?" Ryu pulled out the attacker's digivice and showed it to Kasume. "That guy who attacked us dropped it. Maybe your friend Akamaru could find, maybe an identification number on it that could tell us who it belongs to. Then we know who our attacker was and we could track him down once we get our digimon. I wonder what kind of digimon we will get! I'd probably get something super strong, like musclemon so that I could save everyone."

"Hee hee, musclemon? You have to be kidding me! That isn't even a real digimon. Anyways what makes you think you'll be saving people? If you tried to save someone again it'll probably kill you."

"So now I guess we just wait for Akamaru to find the other digidestined. Well I've had a very crappy day! Goodnight Kasume"

"Goodnight Ryu" Kasume replied.

The next morning they left the hotel and headed for Akamaru's shop.


	5. The Traitor Presents Himself

-1**Chapter 5: A Traitor Presents Himself**

After a little fiddling around with the digivices, Akamaru got a message that was in a different language to appear on Hikaru's and Shantelle's digivices. 'Same message as on Kasumes digivice' he thought to himself. "Yep, you are digidestined. If you don't mind I'd like to examine then a little more." After more fiddling around with them he got a number to appear on their screens. "8873592, On Hikaru's, and 8873593 on Shantelle's. "Every digivice has a registration number that is used to both identify the owner. By using the registration number you can call another persons digivice."

He brought his own digivice out and said "All that you have to do is push these buttons and say the registration number of the person you want to call. Watch." He pushed a few buttons and said, "eight eight seven three five nine three." Shantelle's digivice vibrated and Akamaru's voice came out of it, "You see, its that simple. In the morning I'll call that other digidestined girl. Until then you two can sleep upstairs." he brought the two kids upstairs and brought out two beds for them to sleep on. "Goodnight" Akamaru left and Hikaru and Shantelle went into the beds to go to sleep.

"What do you think of all this digidestined stuff?" Hikaru asked Shantelle before they fell asleep. "I would like to not believe it but why would we be it. What makes us so special to make us digidestined? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"I don't know but quit being a sissy about it. We're here and there's nothing we can do about it." Shantelle said to him.

"He said that he would contact that other digidestined girl in the morning. I wonder how many digidestined there are besides us."

"Don't worry about it and just go to sleep. And don't watch me while I'm sleeping." Shantelle said.

_The next morning_

Hikaru woke up early the next morning. Hikaru heard footsteps coming up the stairs and voices too.

"The other kids are up here." Hikaru could tell that it was Akamaru's voice.

"Why did you have to wake us up so early. Yawn. I cant take them out to the cave if I fall asleep in the jungle." Said a familiar female voice.

"Quit complaining. We're up all ready. So just get some coffee or something." said an also familiar, male voice.

"Shut up! You know that I don't drink coffee." Said the female voice.

"They're in this room here but, I don't think they're awake yet." Akamaru told the other two.

"Lets wait for them to get up. At least someone would get some sleep." the female voice said.

Hikaru got up and opened the door "Hey, I'm awake up here." he looked down the stairs and saw "Kasume? Ryu? What are you two doing here?" in the stairway with Akamaru were Ryu and Kasume.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" Kasume asked.

"Will you shut the hell up Hikaru. I'm trying to sleep" Shantelle yelled. She got out of her bed and went out the door. "Ryu, Kasume. What are you guys doing here?'

"I could ask you two the same thing." Ryu said to them. "Wait a minute. You guys aren't the other two digidestined kids." Hikaru and Shantelle nodded their heads. "Damn, I thought I had finally gotten away from that bitch!"

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Shantelle asked Ryu angrily.

"Umm … I'm guessing that you guys all know each other. Well that saves us introductions. But now that everyone's awake, I think it's time to get off to that cave." Akamaru said to everybody.

"how about we go out and get some breakfast first? Whoa, Ryu what happened to your leg?" Hikaru said. As he saw Ryu in a leg cast and crutches

"Some asshole made his digimon attack me. But lets get some breakfast now." Ryu said

"I'm up for some food." Kasume said.

"How about after you go to the cave. First go get these two their symbols and then you guys can eat." Akamaru said impatiently.

"What's the rush. We need to stay awhile." Ryu said

"Why not now? Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be rushing to get those digimon of yours." Akamaru said.

"Number one, My leg needs to heal before I could go out into the jungle." Ryu started his countdown.

"Kasume could just do it…" Akamaru tried to interrupt.

"Number two, Leomon told us not to leave the village until he returns."

"Forget that you don't need his per…"

"And number three, The symbols that are in the cave, sincerity and hope, I don't think that either of them would be worthy of those." Ryu concluded his list.

"Look the digital world needs its saviors as soon as possible. So go out there and get your digimon partners." Akamaru said.

"So that what this place is called. Now that you mention it I'm not really up to this savior or digidestined thing."

"Will you idiots just leave already." Akamaru pushed them all out of his shop and slammed the door.

"I guess we should head into the jungle already." Hikaru said. The digidestined kids left the village and headed towards the cave. On the way there they talked about their adventures so far in the digital world.

"Hey Kasume, did you find it strange that when we came here it was almost night but we were still in the jungle for like five hours and it still wasn't night? I mean, when I got to the cave it looked like night was falling but we still were in there for like, two more hours. Weird isn't it?" Ryu asked Kasume.

"You know what's also weird. We came here about two hours after you guys but we were only in the jungle for about two hours before we got to the village. And it seems that we got there after you two." Hikaru said.

"Yeah there's definitely something strange about that. Oh, we're here already." Kasume said. The cave that she and Ryu were at yesterday was now before them. "Come on I'll show you the symbols." she led Hikaru and Shantelle into the cave towards the spot where the symbols were.

Ryu sat near the cave entrance as it was difficult for him to walk on the cave's uneven floor. He had nothing better to do so he brought out his digivice. He activated the map. "OH MY GOD! GUYS HURRY IT UP IN THERE." Ryu got up and walked as fast as he could into the cave.

"Ryu what's the problem?" Kasume asked. "They're trying to get the symbols to appear on their digivices. Do you remember how we did it?"

"No time. There's a big digimon coming this way." Ryu said.

Boom … Boom. Giant footsteps were coming their way. Ryu and Kasume looked outside the cave to see a Megakabuterimon surrounded by about twenty Kabuterimon.

A light flashed behind Ryu and Shantelle.

"We got the symbols. Ahhhh. What are those things doing here." Shantelle said.

"Lets go deeper into the cave. They wont fit in there. Its too narrow." Ryu said. They turned around and started running deeper into the cave. The further in they went, the darker it got. They kept going on until they came so far in that it was pitch black.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" came a sinister voice from inside the cave. "trying to get away from my pets aren't you"

"Wait a minute, That's Akamaru!" Ryu said. "What's going on here? Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Because, I plan on ruling the digital world and I can't do that if the digidestined are here to stop me." Akamaru replied. Suddenly the whole cave lit up. They were in a large chamber. Akamaru pulled out a digivice and a deck of cards.

"Wait, are you the one who attacked Kasume in the jungle yesterday?" Ryu asked. Akamaru nodded his head. "You jackass! Why didn't you just kill her when you first met her?"

"Simple! First I needed to use her digivice so I could find the other digidestined. After that I used it to copy the map program. Then I didn't need her anymore. But most importantly, if I killed you all before you got the symbols, then there would just be more digidestined. But if you had the symbols when I destroyed you, then the symbols would also be destroyed. But now that you have the symbols and I know the secrets of your digivices, I have no more need for you. Prepare to die! Digi-Modify! IRON DRILL ACTIVATE!" Akamaru chose a card and swiped it through his digivice.

BrrrrrBrrrrBrrrrr … A giant drill started coming through the cavern wall. BrrrrrBrrrr … Through the wall burst out a Megakabuterimon with a large drill on its forehead, followed by many Kabuterimon.

"AHHHHH!" Shantelle and Kasume screamed.

"D- d- don't w-worry guys. W-w-w-we'll b-be okay" Hikaru stuttered.

Ryu stared at Akamaru with a pissed off face. "YOU TRAITOROUS ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He charged (while in crutches) at Akamaru. KRACCCCKKK. His already injured leg broke when he tried to charge Akamaru. "AUGH, my leg.!" Ryu was in extreme pain. He collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Heh Heh Heh. That didn't take too long. One down, three to go. Now Kabuterimon, all of you attack them and KILL THEM!" Akamaru said.


	6. Ryu gets Kidnapped

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon.

**Chapter 6: Ryu gets Kidnapped.**

The kabuterimon were slowly closing in on the remaining three digidestined. 'Enjoy your last minutes on earth.' Akamaru told them. Hikaru, Shantelle, and Kasume were cowering in fear of the digimon, while Ryu was passed out of the floor with a broken leg.

'If only we had our own digimon!' Kasume thought. 'Huh what's that?' She saw a glint of light on the floor. The light slowly changed shape to the symbol of intelligence. 'Maybe this has to do with the second task!' Kasume brought out her digivice and pointed it at the light. In a beam of light the intelligence symbol left her digivice. At the same time the symbol on the floor did the same thing. The two beams met in midair and created a blinding light throughout the cavern.

The light touched her body and made her feel weak. So weak she could barely move. She looked around and could tell that the same thing was happening to everyone else, including the kabuterimon. The light made the kabuterimon so weak that they all dedigivolved into Tentomon. The Megakabuterimon that was standing next to Akamaru only dedigivolved into a kabuterimon.

Inside of the light Kasume saw another hologram of the girl she saw earlier. The girl looked at her and said "So it seems you found the cave of destiny and the crests. She looked past Kasume and said "didn't I tell you not to trust tamers. Anyways you've earned your digiegg. It'll hatch when you prove yourself worthy of the symbol. Hopefully you survive that long. This'll help a little but be careful, the rookie digimon still are stronger than humans."

"What's this? What are you doing to my digimon? Kabuterimon, attack her before you dedigivolve again!" Akamaru yelled.

Kabuterimon charged at Kasume but she was busy staring at the light. In the place where the two symbols met there was a ball of blue light that transformed into a blue egg. The egg floated towards Kasume and landed in her hands.

"BEETLE HORN ATTACK!" kabuterimon charged towards Kasume, but she saw him and jumped to the side just in time to keep him from stabbing her. Instead his horn went and hit her arm, knocking the egg out of her hands.

"You Again! Have another taste of my FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon crawled out of the hole made by Megakabuterimon. And shot his attack at kabuterimon. His attack hit the other digimon in the back. Kabuterimon turned around to face Leomon.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER" Kabuterimon sent a ball of lightning towards Leomon. Leomon jumped out of the way and the attack hit the cavern wall.

"What are you doing kabuterimon? Attack the children! Leave him to me!" Akamaru yelled.

"No you don't. FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" This time Leomon aimed at Akamaru. The attack came towards him but kabuterimon flew in the way of the attack. Leomon's attack hit him so hard that kabuterimon started breaking up into data that floated away.

"Darn you kabuterimon! Tentomon! All of you, Pick up that child on the floor and lets get out of here" Akamaru yelled. All of the Tentomon picked up Ryu and flew out of the hole in the cavern. "Wait! You there, stay here." He pointed at one of the Tentomon. He then pulled out his deck of cards, chose one, swiped it, and said. "DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!" He hopped on the Tentomon's back and they flew out of the cavern at an unimaginable speed. As he flew away, he yelled, "If you want your friend back then give me that digiegg of yours! Hah Hah Ha" On his way out a small black box fell out of his pocket

"What are you kids doing out here?" Leomon asked angrily. "You could have all died! I told you not to leave the village! You are no good to us dead! But now that we know that he is one of the village's tamers, you cannot go back there. Until you children get your digimon, I shall not leave your sides."

"OH, The digiegg! I almost forgot." Kasume walked to where the digiegg had fallen and picked it up. "Leomon! Do you know what I'm supposed to do with this?"

"Ah, so that is what you came here for. Your digiegg was here. Unfortunately I do not know how to awaken the digimon inside. Centarumon knows it but it seems that he was destroyed. In order to find out we will need to take a journey to the Primary Village, where he has been reborn. But before we can leave, I must find you three a safe hiding place, for when I go to rescue the kidnapped child." Leomon said.

"Oh no! I forgot that Akamaru kidnapped Ryu. That bastard! He's going to kill him! What are we going to do?" Kasume said with tears in her eyes. She fell on her knees and started to cry. "I'm gonna give Akamaru my digiegg."

"What are you talking about Kasume! You cant do that!" Shantelle said to Kasume.

"She is right digidestined child. You cannot give up your digiegg to that fiend." Leomon said to her.

"But, Akamaru said he would give Ryu back to us if I give him my digiegg! If that is what I have to do then I don't care what you have to say! I'm gonna get Ryu back!" Kasume turned and bolted out of the cavern with tears still in her eyes.

"Wait Kasume! Akamaru could still be out there setting a trap for when we leave! Kasume stop!" Hikaru said as he ran out of the cavern after her. He was too slow and Kasume quickly got away from him. He stood watching her run away.

Shantelle walked up behind Hikaru and said "She's being an idiot! She is going to get herself killed if she keeps acting like this. don't worry though, Leomon left through the hole to go after her."

"AHHHH! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING TO SAVE RYU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Kasume screamed. Leomon walked back into the cave holding Kasume tightly around the wrist, dragging her along. "LEAVE ME ALONE LEOMON!" Kasume pulled her arm from his grip and ran back off out of the cave. "DON'T COME AFTER ME!"

Leomon went out of the cave after her and again dragged her back in with an even tighter grip. "Child, you are being too foolish! I am sorry, but I must do what I must to protect you." Leomon pulled out a long leather cord from his pocket and tied up Kasume's hands and feet with it. "Children, you must not let her leave this cave. I will return with Ryu." he said as he left.

Kasume squirmed around trying to get free. When it didn't work she started crawling away.

"Quit it Kasume. You're not leaving this cave." Shantelle grabbed her and knocked her to the floor. "you're being an idiot! Saving Ryu is something that we cant do. We have to leave it to Leomon."

"AHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!" Kasume screamed.

"Tapirmon Digivolve To Apemon." A tall boy wearing a black trench coat walked in with a large yellow ape. The boy had purple hair that was made into several big, rock hard spikes and had white makeup covering his entire face. He was also wearing black lipstick and black nail polish. On the back of his trench coat was a large, red pentagram. He seemed to be into the Goth style. His digimon, Apemon, had a large bone on its back.

"What are you two doing to that girl?" the boy said pointing at Hikaru and Shantelle. "Bullies piss me off." He pulled his digivice out of his coat pocket. It was black with red buttons. "Now for causing pain to that girl, I'm going to make you two feel immeasurable pain." He pulled a deck of cards out of his coat and pulled a blue colored card from the deck. He swiped it through his digivice and said, "Apemon Digivolve to Mammothmon!"

The Apemon that was with him transformed into a woolly mammoth digimon that had a metal plate covering its face and trunk. "Now you will pay for what you have done! Mammothmon Attack!"

Mammothmon charged towards Shantelle. "TUSK CRUSHER!"


	7. Stranger Danger

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon

**Chapter 7: Stranger Danger**

"TUSK CRUSHER" Mammothmon charged towards Shantelle. Shantelle ran back to the wall. Mammothmon was just a few meters away from her when she screamed. WHAM. The cavern shook as Mammothmon hit the wall.

Hikaru turned away from the sight. He didn't want to see Shantelle being slaughtered.

"Heh heh heh … Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Hikaru looked at the strange boy to see that he was laughing like crazy.

"What the… You just murdered her and you're laughing about it! What kind of monster are you?" Hikaru yelled at the boy.

"Cool down she's all right. Just see for yourself." the boy said to Hikaru. Hikaru turned and looked at where Shantelle was. All he saw was Mammothmon. Then Mammothmon dedigivolved into Apemon. Now Hikaru clearly saw Shantelle standing in front of the wall. On either side of her were holes in the wall from where Mammothmon's tusks hit it. She was perfectly safe in between the tusks. "Now you guys leave this girl alone or next time I wont make Mammothmon miss." The boy kneeled down to Kasume and untied her. "You're safe now. There's no need to worry."

Kasume stared at the boy. She was too confused to respond. When she first saw him she was paralyzed with fear. He reminded her of the gothic kids at her high school that always wore black and white makeup and wore black clothes with chains and devil signs and smoked behind the dumpsters, but now she was getting the feeling that he was sort of … okay. He came here to save her although she didn't really need to be saved.

"How are you? Are you okay?" the boy asked her.

Kasume stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm okay." Was all that she thought to say to him.

"You two leave now or I'll have Apemon mangle you!" He yelled at Hikaru and Shantelle.

"Wait a minute! Don't make them leave." Kasume said.

"What's up now? Why do you want them to stay here? They aren't good people." The boy said to Kasume.

Kasume looked at him and said. "They can stay. Hikaru isn't a bad person."

"Hey what about me? I'm not a bad person." Shantelle interrupted.

"He was only trying to keep me safe." Kasume continued. "I was doing something stupid and he was trying to stop me from doing it before I got hurt. And Shantelle … um … helped?"

"Hey are you trying to say I'm not a good person or sincerely trying to help you." Everyone ignored Shantelle as she threw a fit.

"What could you have been doing that they needed top tie you up to stop you?" The boy asked Kasume.

"This jerk kidnapped our friend and I was trying to go save him by myself." Kasume told him.

"Then we have only one choice. We're going to go save your friend. Don't worry about a thing. Do you have any idea who the kidnapper is or where he is." The boy asked Kasume.

"His name is Akamaru and he owns a digivice shop in the village. " Kasume told him.

"Okay what kind of digimon do you guys have. I need to know so that I can come up with a strategy." the boy asked them.

"We don't have any digimon." Hikaru said to him.

"That may be a problem. But I think me and Apemon here can handle it. Do you know what digimon he has?" He asked them.

"He has an otomamon, a Megakabuterimon, and many, many kabuterimon." Kasume answered.

His mouth dropped and he stared into space "That may be a problem. We have one ultimate level digimon and he has an ultimate, many champions and a rookie. No doubt that the otomamon can digivolve to a higher level. We might not be able to do it at all." the boy told her with a hopeless tone in his voice.

"Have some hope. anyways, it isn't even your responsibility to save him." Kasume said. "By the way guys, which of you got the symbol of hope and which got sincerity?" She asked Hikaru and Shantelle.

"I got hope." Hikaru said.

"That is a little hard to believe." Kasume said doubtingly.

"Whoa, why is it hard to believe that I got the hope symbol." Hikaru asked Kasume.

"It's not that I don't believe that you could get hope, its just that if you got hope then Shantelle got sincerity. Heh heh heh" Kasume said giggling.

"I see your point." Hikaru said

"Hey whats that supposed to mean ya jackass?" Shantelle yelled at them.

The gothic boy just watched as they talked about symbols and sincerity and hope. "What are you guys talking about? What are these symbols?" He asked them.

Kasume went up to him and started telling him about how they found the symbols on he wall and then she told him about how her symbol turned into a digiegg. She brought the egg out and handed it to him.

The boy looked at it. It was ice blue and had a strange symbol on it. Suddenly he gasped in surprise. "That is the crest of intelligence. That must mean you're a digidestined!" He dropped the egg on the floor and backed away from it in fear.

"What is wrong with us being digidestined." Kasume asked.

"It's nothing! But after we save your friend I will have to leave." Was his response.

"Why?"

"I cant tell you why. Just don't tell anyone else that you are digidestined." The boy said. His tone became very serious when he said, "If you do, people will come after you! Get stronger and get some allies, quickly!"

"But why?" Kasume asked.

"Don't ask me again, and I'll tell you how to hatch the egg."

"I already know. We have to ask Centarumon. So instead just answer the question. Why will you have to leave and why cant we tell anyone that we're digidestined?"

"you cant ask Centarumon." the boy told her, "He's dead,"

"Wait a minute," Hikaru cut in. "Leomon told us that he was reborn in primary village. So when we go to primary village then we can ask him."

The boy got a smirk on his face. "So you know Leomon. Great dude isn't he. Tell me, how did Centarumon die?"

"Akamaru sent his digimon after us and Centarumon died during that battle." Kasume said to him.

"Then he will never come back. If he was killed by a tamer then his digimon would have absorbed Centarumon's data. Therefore he cant be reborn because his data is gone. So how about it? You want me to tell you how to hatch the egg."

"What is your name anyways? You haven't told us yet." Kasume asked.

"Neither have you. I don't know your name yet. The only one I know is Hikaru's name." The boy said.

"My name is Kasume, and she is Shantelle" Kasume said as she pointed to Shantelle.

"Okay then, my name is Kirk. So what about my offer you want me to help you hatch your digiegg or not?"

"Sure." Kasume said to him.

"That's great Kasume! Now I'll tell you how to hatch the digiegg. The digiegg has the crest of intelligence on it, right? All you have to do is prove yourself worthy of that crest. Do something that shows that you are intelligent enough to have that crest." Kirk told Kasume.

"Okay, but how do I do that?" Kasume asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe you could make a strategy that would help me get through Akamaru's forces. That would take some intelligence to do." He said to her.

Kasume thought about it and said, "I think that might work." She tried to come up with a strategy. It took her a while but she eventually had a plan. She got Kirk, Hikaru and Shantelle together and told them her plan.

Kasume's plan was that Kirk would go to Akamaru's digivice shop and pretend to be a customer. He would then ask for a special item that Akamaru would have to go around back to get. While Akamaru is back finding the item, the rest of them would sneak around and find Ryu taking Apemon with them. If they got into trouble then they would call Kirk and he would get Apemon to digivolve into Mammothmon and they would do their best to fight.

Her plan was pretty simple but it might work. She thought of other possibilities but she couldn't find a different one that worked. They decided that the plan was good enough.

As they started leaving the cave Kasume's digiegg started glowing a blue light. Everyone stared at it as it hatched. Inside the digiegg was pure darkness. Kasume looked inside and saw a faint glowing outline. It was small and shaped like a bad circle. It started changing shape to an even slightly larger shape that was too hard to identify. The glow got brighter and then it changed shape again. Then something started coming out of the digiegg. It was Kasume's digimon. It was a large candle about four feet tall. It had a face on the candle and on the flame.

"I'm Candlemon and you must be Kasume." the digimon said to her

"Wow! This is amasing1 so you're my personal digimon partner. Oh, this is so exciting. What kind of attacks do you do?" Kasume asked Candlemon.

"See. I told you this would work. Lets see what he's got. How about a quick spar?" Kirk asked her. He pushed a button on his digivice and Apemon dedigivolved into Tapirmon.

"We don't have time for this! We have to save Ryu first." Kasume yelled at him.

"Well then lets hurry your asses up" Shantelle yelled at them both.

They all hurried out of the cave and, using their digivice maps, quickly got to the village. Once there they found their way to Akamaru's shop and were relieved to find that Akamaru was in there. Kirk walked into the shop and looked around to find something that Akamaru didn't have there but before he could find it Akamaru went upstairs and Otomamon stopped him and said "Sorry customer but we're closed right now. Come again tomorrow." before Kirk could protest otomamon started pushing him out of the shop.

When otomamon pushed Kirk out, Candlemon was waiting outside. Kasume came out of hiding and yelled "ATTACK CANDLEMON!" "MELTED WAX" Candlemon went towards otomamon and spit globs of melted wax at him. The wax dried instantly and bound otomamon. The rest of the kids came out of hiding and ran past otomamon, into the shop.

"He's upstairs" Kirk yelled to them. They started running towards the stairs but before they got close to it … "STUN BUBBLE" Otomamon had gotten free and shot his attack at Kasume who was closest to the stairs. It hit her and she fell down unconscious. "Leave this to us! TAPIRMON DIGIVOLVE TO APEMON!" Kirk had pulled out his digivice and deck of cards, chose a blue card and swiped it through his digivice. Tapirmon suddenly changed shape into Apemon. "ATTACK APEMON!" Apemon held his bone club and then chucked it at otomamon. It hit otomamon and knocked him out of the building.

While they were preoccupied with the battle, twenty Tentomon had snuck into the room. "SUPER SHOCKER" all of the struck Apemon at the same time. He fell over and dedigivolved into Tapirmon. "Damn it! I cant take all by myself! Kasume get up!" Kirk yelled. Kasume slowly regained consciousness from both Kirks yelling and Candlemon dripping hot wax on her.

"AHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" The wax that fell from Candlemon gave her an small burn.

"Digivolve him!" Kirk yelled to her.

"I don't know how!" Kasume told him.

'darn it! She can't digivolve her digimon and Tapirmon's too weak to digivolve. Maybe if I give her one of my Blue Cards? No, that wont work. Her digimon just hatched. It would need a lot more experience until it can digivolve to champion level. Hmmmm how did it hatch at the rookie level. Digieggs always hatch at the baby level or occasionally at the in-training level but never rookie level. There is something special about the digimon of the digidestined. They are stronger than other digimon. Maybe if she uses enough power up cards then Candlemon will be just as strong as a champion.' "Kasume use some power up-cards on Candlemon!" Kirk yelled to her.

"I don't have any power-up cards! I don't even know what they are!"

Kirks mouth dropped when he heard this. "Geez! How can you live in the digital world and not know these things? Take my cards!" Kirk tied a rubber band around his deck and threw it to Kasume. "Pull out a card that will power up the digimon and swipe it through your digivice like a credit card!"

She caught the deck and looked at the cards. She saw one that looked good and swiped it. "DIGI-MODIFY - METAL ATTACK ACTIVATE" Suddenly Candlemon started changing. He became solid metal. Even its flame was metal. "Now attack them!" "METAL FLAME BOMBER!" Candlemon shot a metal flame at the Tentomon. It hit one of them and the ball broke into several smaller metal flames which hit other Tentomon. Seven of the ones that got hit broke into small white lights which were absorbed by Candlemon. Candlemon changed back to normal and even more Tentomon appeared. Now there were at least thirty of them.

'Darn! It wore off too soon. What do we do now? That was my strongest power-up card. What a minute!' Kirk thought for a minute and then remembered a special card he had. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a leather credit card holder. He opened it up. There were six cards, all were holographic. He pulled one out that read _POWER OPTION DIGIVOLVE. ULTRA DIGIVOLVE_ 'This is it! This card digivolves any digimon to the next level regardless of experience or anything else. Darn it! This card is one time use and very expensive.' Kirk yelled to Kasume. "Kasume! Take this modify card and use it to digivolve Candlemon!"

Kirk threw the card to Kasume. She caught it and swiped it through her digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY - ULTRA DIGIVOLVE ACTIVATE" "Candlemon Digivolve to Wizardmon"

Candlemon digivolved into a digimon that look human except that it had gray skin and was wearing a dark purple wizards cloak and a wizards hat that had a skull on it. He also had a staff in his hands that had a tip shaped like a sun.

"Whoa, that is one awesome digimon." Hikaru said. "Seems more like something Goth man would have over there. What are we doing back here with Tapirmon, Shantelle? Why aren't we going to go save Ryu like the plan says?"

"Tapirmon's too weak to fight if we get attacked and Akamaru is up there, probably with some more digimon. We need to stay by the protection which would be Kasume and Wizardmon. Anything else would be suicide in a place like this." Shantelle said to Hikaru. "Lets just stay back and let them take care of things."

"This is awesome! Wizardmon attack them!" Kasume ordered.

"MAGICAL GAME" Wizardmon split into many clones of himself. They surrounded the Tentomon and all yelled. "THUNDER BLASTER!" All of them shot a beam from their staffs. Only one of the Tentomon got hurt although all of the attacks hit one of them. The Wizardmon clones rotated around the Tentomon very fast and attacked again. "THUNDER BLASTER!" Again they all shot beams the Tentomon and only one was hurt. This continued until all of the Tentomon were hit. Then all of the Wizardmon came back into one Wizardmon. He went in front of all of them and did one more attack "THUNDER BLASTER" The attack killed all of the Tentomon. Wizardmon then absorbed all of their data. "Yay! My first battle and I defeated all of them. Go Wizardmon! Go Wizardmon!" Wizardmon celebrated his victory and said. "Now on with whatever we were doing here."

"That is great. You defeated all of them by yourself Wizardmon! Thanks for the cards Kirk." Kasume said as she handed the deck back to Kirk. "That last one was awesome. We should use that one again, right Wizardmon." Kirk pulled the _ULTRA DIGIVOLVE_ card out of the deck where Kasume had put it. The card was now pure white without anything on it.

Kirk said to Kasume "This card was a one time use card and very rare. I doubt that we ever will see another. The card is that rare."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have used that card if I knew how valuable it was."

"It's okay. I told you to use it. Now lets go before… Shit! Otomamon's gone. Probably blabbed. We got to find Ryu quickly. I'll stay with Tapirmon here. You three go upstairs. And hurry before Wizardmon dedigivolves."

"Okay lets go." Kasume said. She, Hikaru, and Shantelle rushed towards the stairs.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" They heard screams coming from upstairs and then black light started pouring out of the room. They ran up the stair and into the room that the screams came from.


	8. The Demon Known as Dorumon

_Authors note- what the hell? the only person to review is darks light. why dont people review? PLEASE REVIEW_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon

**Chapter 8: The Demon Known as Dorumon**

_Ryu's eyes sprang open. He got up and quickly scanned his surroundings and was surprised to see that he was in his own bedroom. 'It was only a dream? But it seemed so real.' He laid back in his bed and breathed in deeply. Ewww, It smelled as if he hadn't taken a shower in a couple of days. He got up, took a shower and got dressed._

_DING DONG. It was Ryu's doorbell. He went to the downstairs to answer the door. It was Kasume. "Hi Kasume. What are you doing here?" Ryu asked her._

"_Don't you remember what today is?" Kasume asked him. Ryu just shook his head. "WHAT! You forgot! Its valentines day today and you promised me we would go to the dance with me."_

"_Oh no! I cant believe I forgot. Wait a minute, valentines day isn't for a couple more days." Ryu said._

"_Are you an idiot? Its today! Hmph! O-well, I didn't want to go with you anyways!" Kasume said with tears in her eyes. She turned away and left, slamming the door on the way out._

"_Maybe it is valentines day today? But why cant I remember what happened after that concert incident? I should have remembered the last few days but I cant." Ryu said to himself. He did his best to remember what had happened. After he had went to with Kasume he met with Shantelle and Hikaru. Shantelle was being a bitch and he left with Kasume to go home. And then … "I got struck by lightning! I remember. But how did I get home? And where are my parents?"_

_He thought about it for a moment until he felt an intense pain in his leg. The pain was immense. Slowly his house started dissolving around him into blackness._

He didn't do anything until he realized that his eyes were closed. He slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't tell anything that was around him. It was all too blurry. The pain in his leg continued as he tried to refocus his eyes. Soon he could see what was going on. He was in the upstairs room of Akamaru's shop. The cast that was on his leg was gone. In the corner of the room he saw someone sitting at a table. It was Akamaru. In his hands was Ryu's digivice. Akamaru had taken it apart and was looking at the inside.

"Damn you Akamaru" Ryu whimpered. He couldn't speak loudly enough so he didn't know if Akamaru heard him or not. The next few minutes were nothing but silence until Akamaru said, "So you're awake! I Guess that drug wore off faster than it was supposed to. I wouldn't be expecting your friends to save you anytime soon."

"Why don't you think that they'll save me?" Ryu whimpered as loud as he could

"Their first attempt has already failed" Akamaru said as he pointed to another corner. In that corner was Leomon. He was covered in bruises and deep gashes, and was chained to the wall. "Apparently he thought he could take on me and my digimon single-handedly. As you can see he was no match for me." Akamaru pulled out a long pole with a strange metal tip. He stuck the tip into Leomon's chest. Leomon screamed in agony when Akamaru did this. "Nothing like rage to fuel the fire. Ha ha ha. Now I want you to show me how to use the special powers of the digidestined's digivices or else I'll use my shock prod here to send 200,000 volts of electricity through your body." He got a wicked smile on his face when he said, "Or maybe I'll just keep using it on Leomon. Do you want to be responsible for Leomon's pain? Ha ha ha." He took the shock prod and stuck it back into Leomon's chest.

He held it there for nearly a minute. When he removed it he laughed and said, "I'm just joking around. Either way I'm gonna do this to Leomon. Heh heh heh. Sometimes torture brings out unknown power. And when it happens to Leomon, then I'll kill him and have my digimon absorb his data. And unless your digidestined friends get digimon of their own and have ultimate level digivolution than you cant do anything about it." He smirked as he took the shock prod towards Ryu and stabbed it into his chest. "Ha ha ha ha ha. So how about it? How do I use your digivice?" He asked Ryu. Ryu just spit at him. "Have it your way! Ha ha ha!" He shocked Ryu and Leomon again before he left the room

"Digidestined child! Are you all right?" Ryu looked at where the voice came from. Leomon. Leomon was staring at him and asked, "Are you all right digidestined child? That electrocution was very painful to myself and I am a lot tougher than you are. It must have been excruciating for you."

"It was all right, but I'm gonna get him back double for that! I promise! He's gonna die at my hands! I wont give up until he feels the same pain I'm feeling. Leomon I'll need your help for this. I cant do this without your power. How about it?" The rage was building up in Ryu as he got a murderous look in his eyes.

"I wont help you accomplish this murder. If you do this then you are no better than him." Leomon said to him.

Ryu looked away from Leomon as tears started forming in his eyes. He tried his best to stop crying but he couldn't hold it back. Ryu busted out in tears at hearing that he couldn't do anything about that bastard who was torturing him and Leomon. "Damn you! Damn this world! Damn that Akamaru!** DAMN IT ALL!** I NEED A DIGIMON HERE WHO WILL HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHH"

During Ryu's screaming Akamaru had come back to the room and was now using his shock prod on him again. Ryu screamed in agony. While this was happening his digivice that was on a table on the other side of the room started glowing. The more that Ryu screamed, the brighter the glow became, until the glow started changing shape. Before, the glow was just scattered light, but now it was transforming into the shape of an egg. The glow stopped and in its place was a digiegg. The digiegg was deep violet in color and had the crest of Courage on it. Akamaru continued shocking Ryu. Neither or them had noticed the digiegg appearing. The only one who noticed was Leomon. The sight of the digiegg seemed to scare him greatly. A black light was emanating from the crest. The digiegg was starting to turn black. The more Ryu screamed, the more black the digiegg became.

"Akamaru, I'm not gonna give up! Your torture doesn't intimidate me! My friends are gonna save me! Just you wait! I'm not afraid of you, you bastard!" Ryu screamed at Akamaru. The black that was starting to cover the digiegg had only covered half of the egg. Before it could cover it anymore the digiegg started hatching. A black light emanated From the cracks that were in the egg. This time Akamaru and Ryu noticed the black light. Akamaru stopped shocking Ryu because he was too entranced by the light. He turned to look at Ryu because he suspected that Ryu had something to do with it. When he looked he saw that Ryu was gone and so was Leomon.

Leomon had broken free of Akamaru's restraints and had freed Ryu. Leomon had then brought Ryu to the other side of the room. Ryu grabbed his digivice and then looked in awe at the digiegg that was hatching.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Akamaru pulled out his digivice and his deck of cards. He called for Otomamon to come to him. Otomamon rushed into the room but he was severely beat up. "Master, a guy in a black trench coat had an Apemon attack me and the Tentomon. And with him was the digidestined kids. And one of the girls had a Candlemon with her. And now they're coming this way." The Otomamon said to Akamaru.

Back with Ryu and Leomon, the digiegg had hatched. Coming out of the dark light that was coming from the digiegg was a digimon. The digimon looked like a purple fox that was standing on two legs. It had a white belly and white tips on its paws, nose, and tail. It also had very small, leathery bat wings and a red triangular crest on its forehead.

Ryu's digimon looked at Akamaru with evil looking eyes and growled. He then opened up his mouth and a huge ball of dark energy shot towards Akamaru.

The digimon that came out of Ryu's egg shot a ball of dark energy at Akamaru.

"Otomamon warp digivolve to shogungekomon" Akamaru had swiped an orange card through his digivice. Otomamon then digivolved into a large red amphibian with a tuba on it. Shogungekomon acted as a shield for Akamaru and was hit by the dark blast. Shogungekomon Flew backwards and dedigivolved into a three foot tall Frog-like digimon with a tuba on its back. "Gekomon" "Damn it! How can a newly hatched digimon defeat an ultimate level." Akamaru pulled out a card and swiped it through his digivice "HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!"

Ryu's digimon ran towards Gekomon and shot another ball of dark energy at him. Gekomon dodged it with unimaginable speed. Then Hikaru, Shantelle, Kasume, and Wizardmon burst into the room.

"Ryu are you okay? I was so worried about you" Kasume ran up to him and started hugging him. Ryu looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Children, now is the time for you all to escape." Leomon stepped in front of them and pulled Ryu away from Kasume. "A horrible thing is happening to you. That digimon from your digiegg was born of anger and hatred. If you are to be our saviors than you will need to learn to limit the dark powers of this digimon. You must purify it or else you will become corrupt. Take this as you may need it. You might not be able to trust that digimon with your life like the other digidestined can with their digimon." Leomon handed Ryu a short sword that he had on his belt. For Ryu though the sword was about the size of a broadsword because of the difference in size between Ryu and Leomon. "Use that to protect yourself. I shall not return ever again. But I will be with you, for soon your digimon will absorb my data. It cannot be helped."

Ryu's digimon was still fighting Gekomon. "SYMPHONY CRUSHER" Gekomon shot a wave of sonic energy at his opponent which was countered by another dark blast. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING" Leomon shot his attack at Ryu's digimon. The attack hit him and knocked him away. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING" This time Leomon shot his attack at Gekomon. It hit with such force that it knocked him through the wall and out of the building. During this, Ryu's digimon had gotten back up and shot a dark blast at Leomon. It destroyed Leomon and he became data that was absorbed by the evil digimon.

Akamaru watched as the digimon destroyed the shop. Then it turned to Akamaru. Akamaru ran to a desk and pulled out a dismantled digivice, a disk, and some notes. He took the stuff and ran out of the shop and out of sight.

Now the digimon looked at Wizardmon but instead ignored it. It walled up to Ryu and Kasume. Kasume was hugging Ryu again. The digimon stared at her and growled. It pushed its nose in between the kids and separated them. It curled around Ryu's legs, covering them, and growled at Kasume more.

"Hey get away from her you fiend!" Kirk had made his way upstairs with Tapirmon and was watching Ryu's digimon growling at Kasume.

"Who is this?" Ryu asked Kasume.

"This is Kirk! He helped us rescue you. And that is Tapirmon, his partner." Kasume told Ryu. Ryu's digimon nudged her with his nose and growled at her again. "Kirk this is Ryu, the one we're saving. OWWWW!" Ryu's digimon dripped several drops of saliva on her foot. They burned her and left pentagram shaped burn marks each place they landed. That caused her excruciating pain but soon subsided and the pentagrams disappeared. "What is that thing Ryu?" Kasume asked him.

"GRRRRRR. My name is Dorumon and leave Ryu alone. GRRRR." the digimon said to her.

Ryu stared at Dorumon and then said to him. "We gotta go now. Could you please get off of my legs." Dorumon looked at Ryu for a moment and then bit his fangs into Ryu's legs and then his eyes that had a evil look in them changed, making him look totally different. Nice almost. He smiled at Ryu and stood up on two legs, revealing Ryu's legs. Ryu looked at them and saw that they were perfectly healed. "Whoa, that's cool. My legs are healed." His legs started giving off a faint black glow. "Now that is weird!" He said frightened. "What the hell did you do to my legs?"

"Hey are we gonna go or not?" Shantelle asked. "As nice as seeing Ryu is, we have to leave. You, furball, get your ass out that door!" She yelled at Dorumon. "You too lovebirds!" She walked behind Ryu and Kasume and shoved them towards the door. "We're leaving now!"

Kasume, Ryu, Dorumon, Wizardmon, and Hikaru. Left down the stairs. On his way out, Kirk stopped Shantelle and asked her, "Are those two going out?" he pointed at Kasume and Ryu.

"No! They like each other but they're too stupid to realize that. Now go! I'm tired of waiting here." Shantelle responded

"If he isn't going out with her than I'm gonna ask Kasume out."

"Good for you. Now get your ass out of here."

Tapirmon, Kirk, and Shantelle went downstairs to see the others waiting for them. Hikaru was sitting in a corner watching Wizardmon who was doing magic tricks for him. Kasume was sitting next to Hikaru, but she wasn't watching Wizardmon. She was staring at the other side of the room, watching Ryu. Ryu was walking around the shop, looking at all of the digivices that were sold here. Dorumon was running across Ryu's shoulders and neck like a ferret. Ryu looked at Kirk when he came downstairs and said to him, "Um… Kirk is it? Do you know anyplace around where I can get some new clothes?" Ryu's jeans had been ripped and shredded badly and his shirt has burn marks from Akamaru's shock prod. "And take a shower?" He sniffed himself and found out that he reeked.

"The place I get my clothes isn't that far away from here but as for a shower, I have no idea what that is." Kirk responded.

"Don't you have anyplace to wash around here?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, if that's what you want than you need to use the river outside of the city."

"Okay, Is there another place to get clothes around here? I'm not really into the Goth look."

"Not that I know of. There aren't that many clothing stores around that I go to."

"I guess beggars cant be choosers."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that you don't have any money?"

"None. Me and Kasume spent all of ours on a room and doctor fees."

"Dude I'm not rich. I cant buy clothes for you. You guys already used a fortune of my money when Kasume used my rare power up card. That was worth more than you'll ever make in your life. I cant spend all of my money on strangers. Even if they are the digidestined."

"Why the hell is everyone calling us digidestined?"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Shantelle yelled. "If he doesn't want to spend his money on us than we should just get our own." She walked up to the store's cash register and whacked the side of it. The cash drawer popped open revealing a lot of money.

"Shantelle! You aren't suggesting that we should steal this money?" Kasume said.

"I'm just saying that we should get financial compensation for what Akamaru did to Ryu. I mean look at him. He looks like he was tortured. He deserves this money for his pain. So lets just skip the legal process and take it." Shantelle protested. She grabbed some of the money and looked at it. "This money looks weird. Nothing like any of our world's money. O-well." She took the money and started shoving it in her pockets.

"I thought you said the money should go to Ryu." Kasume said to Shantelle.

"Fine." Shantelle took the money out of her pocket and handed it all to Ryu.

Ryu took all the money and looked at it. "Kirk, do you think this is enough money to buy clothes."

Kirk looked at the money and said "That's a lot of money! Plenty for clothes. Akamaru must make a killing with this shop."

"Great! Lets go to the clothes store and then to the river to wash."

They left the store and passed Otomamon's unconscious body on their way to the clothing store. When they got there, there was mostly gothic clothes and body piercing in there, but there were also some regular clothes there as well.. That was definitely where Kirk shopped. Everyone looked around and found some new clothes. None of them really were into the gothic look but they seemed to liked the clothes that were here. Hikaru's new outfit was black jeans and a plain black tee shirt and shoes. Kasume chose a long black skirt, black boots, and a dark purple shirt. Shantelle had some sneakers, a neon pink skirt, and a bright pink shirt

They all looked at Shantelle until she said, "What? Pink is the new black.".

"Ryu, what's taking so long?" Kasume asked. She and Kirk were waiting outside of the dressing room waiting to see what he had chosen. Ryu didn't want to wear too much black or any pink, so Kirk had helped him find some other clothes. Ryu came out of the dressing room. He was wearing blue jeans and tall black boots that reached over his knees. He had a long sleeve white puffy shirt and a short sleeve dark red shirt over it. The red shirt looked like it came from medieval England and had a very large collar. "Heh heh. You look like a pirate." Kasume said as she laughed.

"Nice to know." Ryu said sarcastically. "I'm gonna change to something else."

"Come on Ryu. You haven't even looked in the mirror yet." Kasume told him.

Ryu went to the mirror and looked at it. "Damn it, you're right. I look like a freak."

"Keep it, Ryu. It looks cute."

"NO!" Ryu took off the shirts and grabbed a plain black shirt. Then Ryu bought everyone's clothes with the money they got from the digivice shop. No one wore the clothes they had bought on the way out. They wore their old clothes and were going to change into their new ones after they washed. They followed Kirk to the river.

"Hey Kirk, Where could we get some of those power up cards?" Kasume asked Kirk on the way out of the village.

"There is a shop around here that sell them." Kirk told her. They took a quick detour to the card shop. There they found that there were thousands of different individual cards. They also had packs that had five random cards and a starter pack with 25 cards. All of them were very expensive. They each got one of the starter decks and a leather card pouch. Those cards nearly took up the rest of their money, which was quite a lot. Ryu had estimated that it would have been worth close to three thousand dollars American for those cards.

"Dude, it may have used up all of the money but trust me, these things are worth it." Kirk told Ryu. At the shop Kirk had bought Twenty pure white cards. They headed to the river afterwards and the digidestined kids had washed up and changed into their new clothes. While they washed, Kirk pulled out a laptop and inserted a white card into a slot in it.

"What are you doing." Hikaru asked Kirk after he changed.

"I'm programming these cards." He pulled out a card he had put in and it was now blue. He added it to a stack with the other cards he programmed. "If you have the right equipment you can program your own cards." He put another white card into the laptop. "These blue cards here that I'm making are used for basic digivolution." He opened a program and typed something. "There is an algorithm for every single card that you saw at that store. If you know where to find it than you can program it into blank cards. Great way to save money on cards but it's very hard to find the algorithms. You could buy the algorithm from someone who already has it but most people charge five thousand times the value of the card." He pulled out the card and put in another "I only have four different algorithms but some people often create their own. It's very risky though. If your algorithm is just barely off it could totally destroy the digimon you use it on. You need to be very careful when rewriting a digimon's data. You shouldn't try this until you are very familiar with programming and using algorithms." He finished off all of the cards he bought and then pulled out the blank one that used to be the _ULTRA DIGIVOLVE_ card. He put it in the laptop and opened a different program when he pulled it out it was orange. "This card is to warp digivolve to ultimate level, but only if you have enough experience to digivolve to that level normally. One of these cards are worth more than all of those decks you got. Greatest algorithm that I ever found. I found it inside of the data of a very strong digimon. That dude nearly killed Tapirmon."

While Kirk was explaining all of this to Hikaru, Ryu and Kasume had come over to listen. When he finished explaining all of that he took the pile of cards that he programmed. He gave each of the digidestined five blue cards and he gave the orange card to Ryu. "Okay guys, that's all that I can do for you. I need to leave now. Go find the rest of the digieggs and train with wild digimon until you get stronger." He packed up his stuff and began to leave when they heard a siren in the distance. "Shit! They know that you're near this village! You guys gotta get as far away from the sirens and village as possible! Fast! These guys are more dangerous than Akamaru" Kirk ran towards the village as fast as he could, leaving the digidestined kids alone.


	9. Trials of Separation

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

**Chapter 9: Trial Separations**

The four kids stood at the river, watching as Kirk ran off with Tapirmon into the distance. The siren was heard again, this time it was much closer. "Lets run!" Ryu shouted. They started running off away from the village, staying near the river. They didn't get far away when another siren sounded. This time it came from less than a mile away. All of the kids stood still as Dorumon and Wizardmon prepared for an encounter. Sirens sounded from all around them. They sounded again and again, each time coming closer. They were completely surrounding the kids.

"Shit! What should we do?" Shantelle said "There has to be at least twenty of them."

"How the hell should we know? Damn, why did Kirk leave?" Ryu said.

A siren sounded from above them. "**_Airdramon_**" The digivice identified a flying digimon high above them with a tamer riding it. Airdramon circled in the sky for a moment before diving strait down at the kids. Airdramon pulled up just a few meters away from them. The tamer jumped off of Airdramon and landed right in front of the kids and said, "You there," He pointed at the kids, "This is a secure area. Get out immediately! There are criminals on the loose in this area charged with Attacking a local shop owner and robbing his store. They are very powerful and killed over thirty digimon with only one digimon. I repeat, leave the area immediately"

"You heard the guy. We should leave. Wouldn't want to have a run in with those psychos." Shantelle said to the rest of them. She started to casually walk off toward the village when another tamer walked towards her. The guy was wearing a suit of armor and was being followed by a large blue crab. "**_Crabmon_**" He knocked Shantelle over as he walked past her. He didn't apologize. He only walked past her and up to the other tamer.

"Hey you jackass! Are you gonna apologize to me or will I have to beat the apology out of you?" Shantelle yelled at the tamer in armor.

"Excuse me for a moment please." The tamer in armor walked away from the other tamer and up to Shantelle. "What is your name little girl?" He asked her in a mock nice voice.

"I'm Shantelle the digidestined, and don't you forget it."

"Is that so? General, I believe we've found the criminals." The other tamer looked at the rest of the kids and smiled. "Men, come out! Arrest those kids! I'll take care of this brat." He grabbed Shantelle by the neck and easily chucked her into a tree. She hit it with a loud crack. The tree trunk had broken and fallen down and Shantelle's unconscious body lay on top of it.

"Shit! How the hell did you do that?" Ryu yelled at the man in armor.

"Shut up or you'll be next!" The man yelled at Ryu. Ryu flinched as he yelled this. The man brought his fingers to his lips and blew an extremely high pitched whistle. On cue, over thirty men in leather armor walked out of the surrounding jungle with all different kinds of rookie digimon. Dorumon started growling at all of them while Wizardmon just raised his staff in the air. "Call your digimon off or else we will be forced to destroy them. You're outnumbered and overpowered. Give up!" The man in armor yelled.

Sparks came out of Wizardmon's staff and surrounded the children. "MAGICAL GAME!" this time, not only did Wizardmon multiply, but there were ten copies of all of the digidestined.

"Run for it!" The real Ryu yelled. All of the copies and originals ran off in in different directions but with one of each person in a group. While he ran off, Ryu quickly grabbed Shantelle and pulled her with him. In all of the confusion the tamers didn't know which kids were the real ones. They had their digimon attack everything in sight. The group the real Ryu was in had managed to get away unharmed. They ran for a few miles until they decided that they were safe enough.

"That was a great move Wizardmon!" Ryu said to Wizardmon. Suddenly Wizardmon disappeared. "Whoa! What's happening?" Everyone around him started disappearing until it was only him and Shantelle. He got a look of terror in his face. "SHIT! I got into the wrong group with the clones. Damn it! I wonder if the rest of them got separated also."

He walked over to a rock wall and laid Shantelle down. He sat down next to her and started thinking, 'Hmmmm. What should I do? How am I gonna find the rest of them? What the hell am I gonna do if we get attacked? Dorumon isn't here!' "OH NO!" 'Dorumon looked like he was gonna kill Kasume back at the shop. If I'm not there he might just do that!' "Wake up Shantelle! We gotta find Dorumon!" He shook Shantelle trying to wake her up but she was still unconscious. 'Damn it! She won't wake up.' Ryu pulled out his digivice and started pushing buttons. 'How do I activate the map. Kasume showed me how earlier but I forgot.' He kept on pushing buttons when he accidentally activated an option called phone. 'Great there's a phone!' "Darn it! I don't have her number!" 'I need to learn to use this thing.'

He kept pushing buttons until he finally got the map to pop up on the screen. "Okay, I think the blue dots are us, the yellow are digimon and white are other humans. What do the purple dots represent?" On the map there were two blue dots in the center, a blue dot and a yellow dot in the lower right, and a blue and a yellow dot in the upper right. Towards the right were many pairs of white and yellow dots spreading out in all directions. North of them were two purple dots, off of the map, on arrows pointing upwards. "Either Kasume is with Wizardmon and Hikaru is with Dorumon, or Kasume is with Dorumon and Hikaru is with Wizardmon. I really hope it's the first one."

He stood up and grabbed some twister fruits from a tree. He hadn't had any breakfast or lunch, and after being tortured and running from the guys in armor, he was starving. He tried to wake Shantelle up again but failed so he just ate the fruit without her. Afterwards he just dosed off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasume ran as fast as she could with the rest of the digidestined, followed closely behind by the tamer riding Airdramon, the tamer in armor, and his Crabmon. As she ran she noticed that Ryu was starting to disappear. "What's happening to you Ryu?" Kasume asked as she continued running. Before an answer could be given, Ryu vanished into thin air. Kasume looked to Hikaru to see if he could give her an explanation as to what had happened to Ryu. Hikaru vanished before her eyes in the same way that Ryu had. Kasume stopped running from the shock of seeing two of her friends just disappear. Now, the only ones with her were Shantelle, Wizardmon, and Dorumon.

The tamer that was on Airdramon took this opportunity to catch up to Kasume and the rest of them. He was soon just meters away from them. Kasume slowly walked backwards, away from the digimon that was about to attack her. The next thing that the tamer saw was Dorumon and Shantelle disappearing into thin air. Kasume took another step backwards and disappeared from view, leaving only Wizardmon to fight the Airdramon.

"THUNDER BLASTER!" Wizardmon shot a blast from his staff at Airdramon. The attack hit Airdramon right in the face but it didn't seem to harm it at all. "THUNDER BLASTER!" Wizardmon shot another blast at Airdramon, but it didn't hurt him either.

The tamer looked at Wizardmon for a few seconds before saying, "Must be another one of the Clones. Airdramon, lets go and find the real one." The tamer and his Airdramon began leaving just as the other tamer in armor and his Crabmon appeared. "Don't bother with that one its just another clone" The first tamer told him.

"Yes General Leon." The second tamer said. He turned around and began to follow The first tamer, General Leon. "THUNDER BLASTER!" Wizardmon shot this blast at Crabmon and it knocked him into a tree. "General you may be wrong about that digimon! Crabmon digivolve!" The tamer in armor brought out his digivice and a deck of cards. As this happened the general stopped to watch the battle. The tamer in armor pulled a blue card out of the deck and swiped it through his digivice. "CRABMON DIGIVOLVE TO EBIDRAMON"

The blue crab digimon that the tamer in armor had, digivolved to a huge lobster digimon. "Now Ebidramon, attack" "TWIN SCISSOR" Ebidramon Leapt at Wizardmon and grabbed him with his claws. He tightened his hold on Wizardmon until Wizardmon was nearly crushed by the pressure. When the hold became too tight Wizardmon dedigivolved to Candlemon. Ebidramon let go of his grip on Candlemon and slapped him with his tail. The slap knocked Candlemon several meters back. Ebidramon charged at Candlemon and slapped him again with his tail before Candlemon even hit the ground. This time Ebidramon slapped Candlemon strait up into the air. Airdramon caught Candlemon in his mouth as Candlemon was thrown in the air.

"Airdramon, lower yourself to the ground." Commanded General Leon. Airdramon slowly hovered downwards toward the ground. Once on the ground, General Leon got off of Airdramon and examined the digimon that was in his jaws. Candlemon struggled to get away from Airdramon but couldn't. General Leon examined him a little more before saying, "Where is your tamer"

"Screw you!" Candlemon yelled at him. "I wont tell you where Kasume is!"

"So your tamers name is Kasume, is it? Good. Now that we have a name it will be much easier to track this bitch down. What are the rest of their names?" Leon asked him

"I'm not telling you anything you jerk!"

"Oh, you wont? Then I guess if you wont talk, we have no use for you. This is your last chance to tell us! Tell us their names and we'll let you go free. If you don't tell us their names then I'll have Airdramon crush you in his mouth. Think this over a moment! If you die then your dear tamer will not have anyone to protect her. If you just tell us the names of the other digidestined than you can go off and protect her. So what'll it be? Hmm?"

"Fine." Candlemon said. "The other girl's name is Shantelle and the two boy's names are Ryu and Hikaru. Now let me go"

"Last names! We need their full names, not just their first names!"

Candlemon thought it over for a moment. "I don't know if they have last names. Never talked about it to me. I haven't even had a conversation with any of them."

"Fine! Airdramon as we promised we'll let him go … IN A PIT!" Leon yelled. He and Airdramon went to a hole nearby and dropped Candlemon in it.

"OUCH!"

"What's this?" Leon looked into the pit. The pit was about fifteen feet deep and at the bottom of it, underneath Candlemon, was Kasume. "So that's where you went to. This pit is a good Four, five meters maybe? I don't think you can get out of it so instead of taking you into custody, I'll just leave you here to die." Leon jumped onto Airdramon and they took off. As he left he yell to the tamer in armor, "Matthews, We're going to find the rest of them, hurry up."

The other tamer, Matthews, Looked around quickly. Nearby there was a branch of the river. He and Ebidramon went to the river and Matthews pulled out his cards and digivice. "Dedigivolve, Ebidramon!" Ebidramon dedigivolved into Crabmon. Matthews drew a blue card and swiped it through his digivice. "CRABMON DIGIVOLVE TO DOLPHMON." This time, when Crabmon digivolved, he turned into a large dolphin instead of the lobster. Dolphmon jumped into the river and Matthews jumped onto Dolphmon's back and they sped off up the river.

Kasume and Candlemon were left in the hole. "Now what do we do?" Kasume didn't know what they were going to do, trapped in the hole. "Maybe you could digivolve into Wizardmon again and do that thing where you make clones of yourself. Then we could make a human … Er digimon ladder and climb out of here."

"I don't have enough energy for that." Candlemon said in a depressed tone. "Maybe if I ate something and had a nice nap I could have the energy."

"Unfortunately we don't have any food so we'll have to sleep hungry." Kasume's stomach growled when she said this. "I haven't had any food all day. I should have just ignored Akamaru when he said we should find the symbols-"

"Crests" Candlemon interrupted.

"-before we eat anything. We are so stupid. I AM SO STUPID" Kasume started getting tears in her eyes, "If I hadn't left Ryu when we first came here, I would never have let Akamaru know we were digidestined in the first place, he wouldn't have attacked us and he wouldn't have broken Ryu's leg and kidnapped him …" Kasume was now crying heavily "… And he would have never tortured Ryu. Leomon would still be alive and so would Centarumon. And it's all my fault!" Neither her nor Candlemon talked anymore for the rest of the day or once night began to fall but Kasume silently cried the whole time.


End file.
